Nightly Ritual
by funnygalpot
Summary: Jack and Chloe keep each other company
1. Chapter 1

Monday 2:45am

Chloe groaned as she heard the phone ring. Pulling the covers over her head she tried to drown out the incessant tone. "ughhh maybe they will give up" she thought.

Hearing the phone finally go silent, she rolled over and sighed. Just as her body relaxed, the phone started again. With a growl, she reached her hand out pressing 'Accept' she growled "WHAT?"

She instantly sat up as soon as she heard the low chuckle, "..Chloe.."

"Jack?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I routinely find myself awake at.." Looking at her bedside clock she groaned and said "2:45am"

"I'm sorry. Go back to sleep" He said softly

"..No..no, I'm awake now. What's wrong?" Jumping out of the bed she trotted off to the bathroom. Flipping the light switch she clamped her eyes shut with a moan at the brightness.

"Nothing's wrong. I .. uh.. I couldn't sleep.." Jack sounded embarrassed at the admission.

Scrunching her face in a confused scowl, Chloe turned the light back off and leaned against the doorway. "So you called me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Well… yes. I thought maybe you would be awake. I'm sorry. I didn't look at the time.."

"No, that's okay Jack" Climbing back into bed she snuggled back into the blankets. "What's on your mind?"

She heard him hesitate. The only sound coming through the phone was soft steady breathing.

"..Jack.. tell me" she pleaded

"I don't know. Nothing. Everything." He let out in a rush of words

Biting her bottom lip, she said ".. so what do you want to talk about?"

With another soft chuckle he said "Anything."

"Well, my washing machine broke. I may be wearing the bed sheets I'm laying on to work tomorrow…." Instantly covering her face with her hand she wanted to kick herself. "What am I saying?!" she thought

"I can come over and take a look at it tomorrow if you like..?" He asked

"I'd like that.." she admitted

"I'll be there after work then"

".. okay…"

"Chloe, go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" He clicked off.

Staring at the phone her mind reeled. "What the hell was that?" She said to the empty room. Rolling over she tried to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday 10:15pm

Kicking her flats off as she walked through the door, Chloe exhaled in relief. It had been one of those long and tedious days. She spent it going through hourlies until late in the day one of the servers decided to take a vacation. She groaned as she thought about the last 6 hours she spent in the cool dark room trying to convince the damned machine to start working.

Looking at her watch, she realized there was no way she would be able to sleep for a few hours. Walking into the kitchen she put her tea kettle on and rummaged through her refridgerator. Deciding on 2 day old moo shu chicken, she leaned against her counter and waited for the tea kettle. Chewing and instantly deciding that cold Chinese food was far inferior to hot Chinese food, she dropped the package in the trashcan and took a look through her kitchen. Sighing, she realized that she would have to settle for the tea. Reaching up to grab a mug from her cabinet, a white sheet of paper on the counter caught her eye.

Chloe,  
You must have gotten caught at work.  
I fixed the washer. It was just a blown fuse.  
Sorry I missed you.  
L, Jack

Scrunching her face into a scowl she exclaimed "Damnit!" How did I forget Jack was coming over? _"You were half asleep Chloe"_ she thought. "Damnit!" she said out loud.

Grabbing her mug, she made her tea while her mind fought out the argument to call or not to call. Finally deciding she should at least say thank you, she took her tea into the livingroom. Sitting on the couch she dialed the familiar number.

"Bauer"

"Jack? It's Chloe"

"Chloe.." She heard him smile. _"He was expecting her to call?" _she thought.

"yeah, I'm sorry… I got stuck fixing a server and I completely for…"

"No big deal. It was an easy fix" He said.

"Thank you .. you didn't have to do that Jack"

"Really, I wanted to." She heard him hesitate before he said softly, "I'm glad you called"

Her breath catching, she gripped her mug tightly in her hand. "..yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah.."

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the phone harder to her ear. Listening to him breath, her mind raced.  
"Chloe?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just.." she hesitated and then with a rush of words she said "It's just we talk all day long, I don't know why I suddenly don't know what to say"

He broke out into a gentle laugh. "It's okay Chloe"

Waiting, she heard him sigh, "I'll see you tomorrow Chloe… sleep well"

"…You too Jack"

Closing her cell phone she leaned back into the couch. Her heart racing she slowly sipped her tea. _"What is wrong with me?"_ Shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday 3:11am

Staring up at her ceiling, she groaned as she rubbed her hands down her face. Glancing at the clock she sighed and swung her feet out of bed. Walking through the dark apartment she went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Pushing the curtain to the side, she peeked out into the dark night. Turning away from the window she padded back into her bedroom. Placing the glass on her night stand, she picked up her cell phone. Clicking the keypad she read "0 messages". Laying back against her pillow with her phone in her hand she resumed her quiet concentration of her ceiling.

Tuesday 3:54am

Tossing a pillow across the room in defeat, she turned to glance at the clock again. _"Great, another night of no sleep"_ she thought. With a sigh, she hit the light on her phone, clicking on her contacts she found Jack Bauer.

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, she hesitated after her finger swiped the "text" icon.

3:56am "Jack. R U Awake? Its Chloe"

3:57am "Y. Hi Chloe"

Chloe stared at her phone. Wow. That was fast

3:59am "C?"

4:00am "Sorry. I didn't think u would answer"

4:00am "I will always answer u C"

Smiling to herself, Chloe burrowed deeper into the covers with her phone before typing  
4:01am "were u asleep?"

4:01am "no"

4:02am "me either"

4:03am "lol. I could tell"

4:03am "oh right."

4:04am "r u alright?"

4:05am "ya. Just awake"

4:06am " r u in bed?"

4:06am "ya u?"

4:07am "yes"

4:08am "not sleeping tho?"

4:08am "no chloe. not sleeping"

4:09am "k"

Rubbing her hand over her mouth she grinned trying to picture Jack Bauer in his bed

4:11am "Chloe?" u still there?"

4:12am "y sorry. I was thinking"

4:12am "about what?"

4:13am "bout u in bed"

Gasping, she dropped the phone on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "What the hell am I thinking?" She screeched aloud. Hearing the text tone she cringed and covered her face with her pillow to muffle her scream of frustration. _"Oh my God there's something wrong with me!" _her inner voice screamed at her. Hearing the tone again, she groaned loudly and picked her phone back up. Peeking at the three messages with just one eye open her breath caught in her throat.

4:14am "Im wearing boxers…"

4:15am "they r blue…"

4:15am "and a sheet"

A hesitant giggle escaped her lips as she started typing.

4:17am "wht color is the sheet?"

4:17am "also blue"

Breaking the silence she let out a delighted laugh. _"He's playing along!"_ she couldn't stop giggling.

4:17am "u?"  
Blinking she thought quickly. It must be the lack of sleep because a wicked idea came to her mind and she smirked. Turning the phone around she held it as high as her arms could reach and clicked the camera button.

4:18am "nothing special" And she hit send on the photo

Holding her breath she stared at the screen. Mind suddenly wary she concluded she has indeed gone off the deep end now.

4:20am "is that hello kitty?"

Laughing she typed,  
4:20am "ya"

4:21am "niceeeeeeeeee"

4:21am "ty"

Tapping her fingernail against the phone she waited for his response. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth she nearly choked when she saw the inline image attachment come in. Tapping it open she stared open mouthed at the image of a very shirtless and rumpled Jack Bauer. It took a few moments for her head to stop swimming to realize the very shirtless Jack Bauer she was staring at was also winking in the photo. Stifling another giggle with her hand over her mouth, she quickly responded.

4:23am "is that chest hair?"  
4:24am "yes"

4:25aam "niceeeeee" she mimicked

4:26am "LOL glad u like"

4:27am "I don't think I can sleep now"

4:27am "u weren't sleepin b4"

Smirking she racked her brain for something to say. Getting an idea, she quickly scrolled back to the picture he sent and saved it as her phone's wallpaper. Clicking another picture she hit send. Again tapping her nail against the phone she waited. Smiling with the text tone sounded she laughed again.

4:28am "Im ur wallpaper now?"

4:28am "ya"

4:29am "im touched"

4:30am "good"

4:32am "do u want to be touched?"  
Coughing, she sat up in her bed again. Quickly typing..

4:33am "what do u have in mind Bauer?"

4:34am "I have lots in mind OBrian"

4:34am "r they naughty thoughts?"

4:35am "absolutely"  
4:35am "good 2 kno"

4:36am "lol. Chlo handful"

4:37am "I have 2 handfuls"

4:37am "I noticed"

4:38am ":)"

4:38am "im not gunna sleep now"

4:39am "u weren't b4"

4:41am "touche'"

Yawning, she couldn't help the need to continue. But looking at the clock she sighed. She had to be at work in a little over four hours.

4:43am "we should sleep"

4:44am "yes"

4:44am "no really"

4:45am "I know"

4:47am "gnite jack"

4:48am "sweet dreams Chloe"

Snuggling down into her covers, she held her phone to her chest and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday

2:41am "Jack…"

2:42am "Chloe.."

2:42am "ur awake"

2:43am "yes"

2:43am "what r u doin?"

2:44am "staring at my ceiling"

2:44am "me 2"

2:45am "do u ever sleep?"

2:45am "kinda. U?"

2:46am "sometimes"

2:46am "but never when we chat"

2:47am "u always seem 2 know when im awake"

2:47am "I guess"

2:48am "u seem to know everythin"

2:48am "lol only sometimes"

2:49am "I like it"

2:49am "like me being a know it all?"

2:50am "like u knowing me"

2:50am "I like knowing u"

2:51am "im glad ur always there Chloe"

Smiling softly she sighed.  
2:52am "always"

2:53am "ty for keeping me company"

2:53am "I thot it was u keeping me company"

2:54am "lol we both do"

2:54am "I win!"

2:55am "what prize do u want?"

Biting her lower lip she thought.  
2:57am "I have something in mind?"

2:57am "yeah?"

2:58am "ya"

2:58am "r u gonna tell me?"

3:02am "eventually"

3:02am "take ur time Chloe"

Smiling to herself she typed "gnite Jack"

3:03am "goodnight Chloe


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday

2:11am "Chloe?"

2:12am "im here"

2:12am "hi"

She laughs softly  
2:13am "hi"

2:14am "not sleeping again?"

2:14am "u aren't either"

2:15am "nope"

2:16am "Jack?"

2:16am "yes?"

2:17am "what are we doing?"

2:18am "not sleeping"

2:18am "jack!"

2:19am "I dunno Chloe"

2:20am "me either"

2:22am "I missed u 2day"

Grinning, she thought back to her day. When she sat down at her station today there was a hot cup of coffee from Starbuck sitting on her desk. She blushed thinking of how she had laughed out loud when she saw the name scrawled on it in black marker 'Hello Kitty'. Jack and his team had been out in the field all day transporting a witness from CTU to Division. Hours of debriefing and he was still not back when she shut down her system at 7pm and left for the day.

2:24am "ty 4 the coffee this morning"

2:25am "ur welcome Chloe"

2:26am "How was your day?"

2:26am "tiring. Nothing exciting. Which is.. good"

2:27am "ya"

2:29am "Chloe?"

2:30am "ya?"

2:32am "what keeps u awake at night?"

Thinking, she wondered exactly what to say. Should she be truthful? Or should she just say insomnia? But then, he'll see through that and ask why. Weighing her options, she looked down as the next text came in.

2:35am "Stop thinking and be honest"

Rolling her eyes she typed  
2:36am "Im not sure. Lots of things running thru my head. I cant turn it off"

2:41am "such as?"

2:42am "what im doing with my life"

2:43am "hmmm"

2:44am "all kinds of things. Work. U. Dr. Pepper. That I haven't gone grocery shopping and I have tea and poptarts"

2:46am "brown sugar?"

2:46am "duh"

2:47am "lol I get it"

2:48am "u?"

Suddenly she felt stupid. Of course he doesn't sleep! _"Stupid stupid stupid Chloe!"_ She berated herself. All he has been through he probably can't shut his brain off either.

2:52am "Dr pepper?"

2:53am "im sorry. I shouldn't have asked" she typed. Grimacing she said "Dr Pepper is my cat"

2:54am "Don't be. I just sometimes cannot sleep more than an hr or 2 at a time. Nightmares. Sweats, etc. but its getting better"

2:55am "I shouldn't have asked. Im sorry jack"

2:56am "Chloe.. don't be. Im an open book to u"

2:57am "hmmmm"

2:59am "I should prolly cut down on the caffeine too :)"

3:01am "gasp.. No!"

3:02am "u make me laugh"

3:02am "good"

3:03am "Ty. I mean that"

3:03am "of course"

3:04am "why r u alone Chloe?"

3:05am "cuz no 1 is here"

3:05am "no. Really"

3:06am "it's me jack. I'm tuff to put up with"

3:07am "no ur not."

3:08am "ya I am jack. Morris left. 2x :( "

3:10am "he was an idiot"

3:11am "LOL ya"

3:12am "Chloe... He was. He had u and he let u go = idiot"

3:14am "it wasn't workin neway"

3:15am "I am sorry. U deserve better"

3:16am "Ty jack"

Chewing on her thumbnail she quickly typed before she lost her nerve  
3:18am "blue boxers and sheets?"

3:22am "plaid boxers and yes still blue sheets"

She grinned when she saw he had attached another picture. Clicking on it she smiled widely

3:23am "you look cuddly Bauer"

3:25am "do u wanna cuddle w me obrian?"

Sitting up and crossing her legs. She continued to chew on her thumbnail. _"Hell yes"_ she thought.

3:27am "yes"

She had barely hit send when the phone in her hand vibrated causing her to jump out of her skin. She looked down and saw his name.

**_Incoming call Jack Bauer _**

Answering she said "...Jack.."

Chuckling "Chloe..are you in bed?"

A breathy "yes.." Came out of her mouth.

"Are you laying down?"

Leaning back she whispered " I am now"

She heard a low laugh. "Good. Now turn on your side and get comfortable"

Turning over she turned her phone on speaker and laid it on the pillow beside her. "I'm comfy. "

"Me too... This is much easier than typing " he said laughing.

Laughing herself she murmured "yes" She heard rustling as his breath came over the phone.

"You don't have to talk Chloe. Just lay with me"

Closing her eyes and listening to his steady breathing she sighed and relaxed "I can hear your breathing..."

She heard a hitch in his breath. "Good night Chloe".

"Sweet dreams Jack"

Feeling her mind clear the last thing she heard was the slow, deep breaths coming from the phone on her pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday 6:50pm

Chloe shut down her workstation and glanced around the room. Opening her bottom drawer she pulls out the bag she had stashed in there this morning. Taking another look around the room, she quickly walks up the steps to Jack's office.

Seeing the door ajar, she peeks in to make sure it's empty. Darting over to his desk, she takes one last look into the bag, making sure she remembered everything. DVD, check. Popcorn, check. Bluetooth, Check. Looking out the glass windows, she hurriedly leaves it on top of his keyboard, shutting the office door as she leaves. Once back to her workstation, she grabs her laptop bag and purse, and turns to leave.

Halfway down the hallway she hears the excited chatter of the field team coming back in led by Jack. Catching his eye as she moves past, she smiles as she feels his fingers graze hers as he walks by. Glancing back she catches his wink, blushes and hurries on past security.

Thursday 11:34pm

Settled into her bed, propped up by pillows, she picked up her phone just as it vibrated. "Hello?"

"Hey.." she hears him say softly.

"Hey yourself"

"Are you ready?"

Grabbing her remote, she powers on her DVD player, "Yup"

"On the count of 3…"

"On 3" she giggles

"1…..2….3"

She hits play.

Sighing, she leans back into her pillows and grabs her bowl of popcorn from the bed.

"Mr. Smith goes to Washington?"  
Laughing "Yes, it's .."

"Jimmy Stewart"

"Yes!"

Grinning as she hears his low chuckle. "I like Jimmy Stewart"

"Me too"

Friday 1:02AM

"That was awesome!"

She can't help the burst of laughter as she hears him say " 'I wouldn't give you two cents for all your fancy rules..'"

"I love that part!"

Laughing he says ".. that is a great movie."

"mmhmm"

"Thank you Chloe, I needed that."

"You're welcome Jack"

"And the popcorn was much better than poptarts for dinner"

She giggles as she whispers "Brown sugar?"

"Duh.."

Laughing, "I'm glad you liked the movie."

She hears him exhale and say softly "It's exactly what I needed. And the hands free earpiece? Genius" he chuckles

Adjusting hers she smiles as she leans back against her pillows and sighs contentedly.

"mmhmm"

"Are you ready for bed?"

Placing her popcorn bowl on the bed, she yawns "mmhmm, I need to brush my teeth"

"Me too" and she hears him moving around. "I'll leave you on my bed while I clean up"

Grinning she whispers "okay". Climbing out of her nest of pillows and blankets, she enters the bathroom and begins her nightly routine. Studying herself in the mirror as she brushes her teeth, she adjusts her pjs, and smoothes her fingers through her hair. Gargling, she hears a low laugh and jumps "Jack?!"

"Chloe?"

Blushing fiercely, she spits her mouthwash out and murmers "I'm sorry"

Hearing him laugh harder he chokes out "that's quite okay.."

Scowling as she flicks off the light, she stands in front of her bed chewing her thumbnail.

"I forgot I had my earpiece in still" she mutters.

Chuckling then clearing his throat "Chloe, you're beautiful."

"Not really"

"Yes really"

"Right Jack! Quit teasing"

"Chloe? Hush and get into bed"

Gasping and narrowing her eyes, "it's like you can see me"

The low rumble of his laugh filters through her ear again. "Every time I close my eyes. Now get into bed"

Smirking she crawls in and buries herself in her blankets. Adjusting her earpiece, she rolls over onto her side "ok ok I'm in"

A few moments of steady breathing comes through her ear and she sighs.

"What's running through that head of yours Chloe?"

Blushing again, she snuggles against the pillow beside her. Wrapping her arm around it she whispers "..I like this.."

Feeling herself being lulled to sleep by the sounds of Jack, she lets her eyes flutter closed. Just as she falls asleep she hears his low whisper

"I do too"


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday 4:10am

Slowly opening her eyes, she rolls over and looks at her alarm clock. Seeing the time, she leans back into the pillows and listens for what woke her. Hearing nothing she closes her eyes and lets her thoughts on the last week flood her brain. Trying to remember the last time she felt this relaxed and slept so well, she scowls. It's been quite a long time, if ever. Stretching her legs out and letting out a soft moan, she thinks about how comfortable the last few days have been. She was right. She does like this. She loves the feeling of contentment that washes over her every time she closes her eyes and hears Jack. It's almost like he's right beside her. _"Almost"_ she thinks. She never realized, but throughout the days that he's out in the field, his voice is always in her ear. Never really thinking about it, but that is exactly why she doesn't mind the hours she has at CTU. The long days all made better by this feeling.

A low yawn in her ear brings her from her thoughts. Smiling, she listens to him adjust his body in his bed.

"Chloe?"

Whispering "yes?"

"I can hear you thinking" Jack's voice gravelly from sleep.

"I'm sorry. Go back to sleep"

Hearing nothing but his exhale, she rolls back onto her side and lets her eyes close again.

"Our anniversary is coming"

"Our anniversary?"

Yawning, it's a few moments before he responds "Yes. Monday"

Scrunching her face, she tries to think about what he's talking about.

"Do you want to celebrate?" he asks softly

"Our anniversary?"

"Yes"

Confused, she asks "What is it our anniversary of?"

"The first night I heard your voice right as I was falling asleep"

Smiling, her mind races. "How do you want to celebrate?"

"Do you trust me Chloe?"

Thinking that now she is totally confused "Yes, of course Jack"

"Good. Then it will be a surprise"

Laughing softly "What is the surprise?" she asks

"That's the point of a surprise"

"No hints?"

"mmhmmm"

Grinning and curling her knees up to her chest, her heart flutters in her chest. 'God he is sexy when he does that'

"Jack? What's the hint?"

"Go to sleep Chloe."

"Jaaaack" she moans

"Exactly"

"What?"

"Your hint."

Completely lost she just growls lowly which causes another chuckle to come through her earpiece.

"Good night Chloe"

"mm night Jack" Snuggling into the pillow beside her, she drifts off


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday 12:11am

"Oh my God Jack!"

She can hear the squeaks of his inhales as he tries to breathe through his laughing. Closing her eyes she can imagine him lying on his couch, his body racked with the laughs she hears through her earpiece.  
"Jack!" She exclaims, trying not to laugh herself at the sound of him

Choking, she hears him answer "Chloe.."

More laughter and a hiccup. _'Wait, a hiccup?'_ Now unable to control her own giggles, she falls back onto her sofa and giggles as she hears him sigh and try to calm himself.

"I'm sorry. But my God Chloe, …that was hilarious" Another peel of chuckles echoes through the earpiece.

"I told you that's what happens when I drink beer!" Swiping the tears from her cheeks, she groans as  
she feels the need to burp again.

"We need to do this more often"

Calming her giggles, she sighs "You're drunk Bauer"

Laughing, "I thought that was the point?"

"You're right. That was totally the point"

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"You mean today? It's after midnight"

"Right. What are you doing today Miss Chloe?"

Thinking, she stretches out on her sofa. Clutching her beer bottle in her hand she sighs "I have no idea. You?"

"Talking to you"

Grinning, "What's the topic today besides my hilarious beer belch?"

"Oh I don't know" he whispers

"Your voice is sexy drunk"

Blushing as he hears him laugh again, "Good to know Chloe"

Grinning. "Well, it is" she mumbles

Hiccuping, "Well then, I guess I should grab another drink"

Grinning at the low voice coming through her ear, she blushes and asks "And then what?"  
She hears him swallow just before saying "And then we see exactly how sexy you think it is"  
"..okay…"

She hears his breath stop. "Ok?"

Smirking at the hesitation in his voice, "Yes, okay"

"My my Ms O'Brian, you're full of surprises lately"

Running her finger over the moisture on her beer bottle, she sucks her bottom lip between her teeth "Good surprises?"

Chuckling softly, he says "oh yes" Clearing his throat "Very good surprises"

Smiling to herself she says "Drink up Jack…"

Growling, "I want to see you"

Her eyes go wide with panic.

"Chloe.." His voice going impossibly lower "I want to touch you"

Letting a small squeak of surprise exit her lips "You mean, now?"

"Yes now. Now Chloe, I want to see you and touch you and…" She hears a hiss of frustration from him.

"Jack.."

Sighing "I know Chloe.."

"It's just that.."

"Chloe?"

Swallowing "Yes Jack?"

"When you're ready. Just know… I am too"

"Okay"

Feeling the heat rise in her face, she stands and walks to her bedroom. Climbing into bed, she sighs softly. Stretching out, she grins "I'm in bed.."

"Chloe…" she hears him mumble a curse under his breath.

"mmm" sliding her hand down her stomach, she dances her fingers along her belt buckle. "yes Jack?"

"Uh." She hears him swallow hard. "What I meant was.."

"I know… but.. until I'm ready…." Grinning mischievously she unbuckles her belt, lifting her hips, she shimmies out of her jeans and tosses them off the bed. Her belt buckle clanking against the wood floor.

"Chlo…what was that?" He asks breathlessly

"My jeans hitting the floor"

He groans loudly and she hears him moving though his apartment. "What's next?" he says softly.

Flushing, she reaches down for the hem of her tank top. Murmuring "My shirt.." Pulling it up and over her head, it lands on the floor beside her jeans.

Hearing his breath catch, she asks "Do you want me to stop?" She blinks, surprised at herself and her boldness

A choked "No" comes through her earpiece.

Glancing down at her body, her thumb traces along her panties, "Do you want to know what's next?"

"Yes." He exhales loudly into her ear. "God yes"

"Yeah?" she asks breathlessly "tell me"

His voice smoky "Please tell me what you're taking off…. Please Chloe…" he begs

"What do you want Jack?" she whispers. Her entire body aching, waiting for his next words.

He gasps "I want you.. naked.."

Hooking her thumbs into her panties, she peels them down her legs, slipping them off her ankles she whispers "My panties…. They're next"

"Jesus Chloe, you're killing me"

Moaning softly as she trails her fingers up her thigh, she brushes against her wetness with her thumb, gasping softly and arching her back.

She hears a shuttering moan escape his lips.

"Are you ready Jack?" she purrs

"Yes.. Chloe.. God yes I'm ready"

Biting her lip, she sucks in a shaky breath as her hand continues to trail up her body. Her fingers grazing over her nipples, she moans softly. Hearing his moan in response she whispers "Yes Jack.. please touch me there"

A low hiss sounds as he murmers "Yesssss…I'll touch you anywhere you want Chloe. Can you feel me? Feel my warm fingers along your body?"

Her hand mimicking where she wanted him to touch her, the ache and fire rushing through her body, she let a long drawn out moan.

"Chloe, spread your knees for me… I want to taste you"

Letting her knees fall to the side she moans again.

His breath coming in fast bursts "Can you feel my breath Chloe? My lips tracing along your thigh. My hands gripping your hips as my tongue flicks against your skin?"

Gasping as her hand follows his words, she lets out a breathless "Yes… please yes"

"My hand sliding over your stomach, my thumb brushing over your nipple, flicking it softly"

Gasping, she feels the pressure build inside her, clenching her thighs around her hand a choked moan escapes her lips "Please Jack.."

"Please what Chloe?" he asks

"Please don't stop"

His voice strong in her ear, her body arches as she hears him "Not yet Chloe.."

Frustration building in her body, she fights the urge to explode, her hand stills between her legs as tears prick her eyes with her need to let go.

"I want you to kneel for me Chloe" His voice demanded "Turn over onto your hands and knees"

Rolling over, she rests her elbows on the bed, and brings her knees up

"Spread your legs Chloe.. spread your legs for me" His voice low and demanding.

"..Jack…"

Chuckling softly "Patience… are you on your knees for me?"

Her need for release so strong she almost sobs out her "yes"

"Good girl… can you feel my hand on your hip? I'm going to slowly slide into you…"

She clenches her eyes shut as she reaches down between her legs

"Not yet… slowly Chlo… Just a little bit" he breathes

It feels like his breath is tickling her ear, she lets one finger slowly slide into herself. Immediately she feels herself clamping down and lets out a breathless moan

"That's it.." She can hear his breath heavy and fast "A little more Chloe… do you like that?"

Moaning louder, she rocks her hips against her hand, her body shaking she lets out a trembling voice "yes.. please Jack.." His voice playing in her head, her body felt like it was screaming. Her breath coming in gasps she pleaded "Jack, please.."

Through clenched teeth, he groaned "Now Chloe, come with me.."

Closing her eyes, she let out a breathless sob as her orgasm hit her body full force, her knees trembling she collapsed against her pillow. His breaths ragged and rough in her ear, she hears him moan her name.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday 3:12am

"Chloe..?"

"Chloe?"

Groaning, she rolls over "Yes?"

"Happy anniversary" He whispers

Giggling, she turns back into her pillow. A warm flush fills her cheeks "Happy anniversary Jack"

"Go back to sleep Chloe" He whispers

Sighing softly, she snuggles into her blankets half asleep she whispers "love you"

Her eyes snap open and she listens intently. 'Shit shit shit!' She groans inwardly. She hears nothing but a steady breathing through her ear. Closing her eyes, her mind empties except for the words she just uttered bouncing through her brain.

"Love you too Chloe.." He breathes. His voice low and sleepy, her entire body warms as she blushes. "Go back to sleep"

Monday 6:10pm

Chloe fidgets at her desk. She's worried. She hasn't seen Jack all day. He was called to Division around 8am. He had whispered her a good morning and a good bye before going. She hasn't heard a peep from him since and her entire body feels on edge. Shutting down her system she packs up and heads home.

6:45pm

A very weary Chloe walks up the steps to her apartment. She digs in her purse, finding her keys she unlocks the door and steps inside. Hit by the darkness, she reaches out and flicks the light switch. Nothing happening, she frowns and flicks it again. _"Great, just great"_ she mutters. Feeling her way to the bedroom she stops when she hears a voice;

"Chloe"

Gasping, she stares into the darkness. "Jack?"

Feeling a hand slide along her arm, he comes up from behind her, leans in until his lips are brushing against her ear. "Shhh.. don't say anything"

Instantly relaxing, she closes her mouth on the question she was about to utter.

Linking his fingers in hers, he pulls her along to her bedroom. Opening the door, she gasps when she sees her entire bedroom lit by candle light.

Whispering in her ear again he says "Happy anniversary"

Grinning, she leans back against his chest. "You did this?"

"Mmmhmm" he murmurs against her ear. "I thought maybe, after this morning that you were ready".

Turning to look at him, she whispers "I am." A wide smile spreads across her face as she sees the look of relief wash over his. Tilting her face up, she whispers "Are you going to kiss me Jaaa.."

Suddenly his mouth is on hers. His lips molding to her shocked ones, his tongue traces along her bottom lip. His hand moving to her face, his fingers lightly stroke her cheek as he murmurs "Open for me Chloe.."

Gasping softly as his arm wraps around her waist, she feels herself pulled against him, and his tongue slowly sweeping along hers. His moan vibrates inside her as she melts against him. Sliding her hands against his chest, he grips her tighter and almost hums her name as he deepens the kiss.

Moaning softly, she pulls at his shirt and untucks it from his jeans. Her fingers lightly grazing his skin, she feels his stomach muscles twitch as his lips fall to her neck. While her fingers work on his belt, he grasps her around her waist and starts walking backwards to the bed.

The back of his knees hitting, he sits as he pulls her between his legs. Looking up at her face, his eyes lock with hers as he slowly unbuttons her jeans. Pressing his face against her, she feels lips graze along her stomach. Her head falling back, she let out a low moan as her eyes flutter shut. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she feels him slide her jeans down her hips.

His fingers dancing along her outer thigh, she gasps in surprise when he buries his face between her legs. Feeling his tongue press against her through her panties, she chokes out his name. Her fingers digging into his shoulders, his teeth graze along her inner thigh. Looking down, she runs a hand through his blonde hair.

Smiling as he looks up at her, she gasps when she sees his eyes clouded with lust.

Swiftly picking her up in his arms, he lays her gently on the bed. His legs straddling her, she looks up at him as he pulls his shirt off. Bracing his hands on either side of her head, he leans down and places a soft kiss against her eyelid. Her hands snaking around his waist, she finishes unbuckling his belt. Sliding her hand down against the bulge in his jeans, he lets out a harsh breath as his lips claim hers again. Her thumb rubbing along the ridged outline of him, he nibbles on her bottom lip and thrusts his hips against her hand.

Sliding his hands along her sides, he lifts her shirt up. Lifting her shoulders off the bed, she raises her arms so he can pull it off. She smiles as his eyes darken as he looks at her.

Leaning down, his tongue traces an outline of her nipple through her bra. Her fingers tangling in his hair she moans loudly, holding his head to her chest. As his kisses and licks his way under her bra his hand snakes down and slides into her panties. She arches her hips off the bed as she feels him slide a finger into her.

"Oh God… Jack"

She feels him smirk against her skin as he increases the pace of his finger inside her. When her thighs start quivering and she feels that delicious build of her orgasm in her body, she reaches her hand down and covers his with her own. Pushing on his hand she grinds up against him. Then just as she started whimpering, his mouth reached hers.

Sliding his tongue along her teeth, he growls as her thighs close on his hand trapping him inside her.  
Laying a trail of kisses to her earlobe, he sucks it between his teeth and the feeling sends a shiver through her body. "Not yet Chloe" he whispers

Moaning as he leans up and pulls his hand away from her, she locks her eyes with his as he raises his hand to his lips and licks his finger. With a shaky breath she leans up and pushes his jeans from his hips. Sliding her fingers against him she releases him from his jeans. With a wink her fingers wrap around him and squeeze. Watching as his head falls back and he lets out a strangled cry she says "Yes Jack, now!"

Lying down beside her, he makes quick work of his jeans and pulls her on top of him.

Straddling him, she flicks her hips against him, letting the head of his cock brush against the outside of her. Watching him clench his jaw, she lifts up and slides down onto him. Gasping she settles onto his lap, her hands bracing herself on his chest and he moaned "Jesus.. Chloe.."

His hands gripping her hips hard he pleads "Wait.. Just a minute.. Please".

Taking no mercy on him she rotates her hips and feels her muscles clench down hard around him. His eyes narrowing, he reaches up and pulls her head down him. Fiercely kissing her lips, his fingers slide around and he brushes her clit with his thumb. Jerking, she cries out as her orgasm seems to swallow her body whole.

Moaning, Jack moves his hands back to her hips and jerks up against her. Slamming his hips into her, one, two strokes before his entire body stiffens and he cries out.

Collapsing onto his chest, she listens to the pounding of his heart as she tries to ease her breathing. With a contented sigh, he rolls them over, pulling her into his chest as he kisses her hair.

His hand tracing lazy circles on her back, his leg pushes in between hers as he holds her tightly.  
With a voice thick with exhaustion she whispers "I like this.."


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday 1:14am

Rolling over, she buries her face in his chest. Just as her mind registers the tickle of chest hair on her nose, she wakes up startled. Her cheek firmly pressed against his chest, his arms tightly around her.

"Jack?"

Chuckling, his voice heavy with sleep, he grasps her hand and pulls it to his lips. Laying a gentle kiss on her fingers he sighs "This is much better than the phone"

Giggling, she presses herself closer against him. "Yes"

A few moments pass and she feels herself lulled by the rise and fall of his chest. She bursts out in a shocked laugh when she hears him mutter "Where are those Hello Kitty jammies?"

Tuesday 6:15PM

Sliding away from her keyboard, she rotated her head, and shrugged her shoulders. The ache building between her shoulder blades had her face scrunched up into a perma scowl that made everyone give her and her desk a wide berth.

Suddenly she a felt warmth at her ear. "Hey.." he whispered.

Jumping in her seat, she growled at him "Don't do that!"

Chuckling, he slid closer and leaned against her desk crossing his arms. She couldn't control the grin that crept across her face as he smirked and she saw the twinkle in his eye.

"So.. Chloe" He looked around and noticed that they had the attention of most of the room. "Sleep well?"

Her eyes growing wide, she hissed through here teeth "Jack!"

"What?" He looked at her innocently.

"Everyone's looking at us" She whispered urgently.

"Oh my God… " He gasped "Do you think they know?" his face the look of pure innocent shock.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she lowered her head and covered her mouth with her fingers as she heard him chuckle. Suddenly, his face is right in front of hers, his finger tapping her under her chin.

"Chloe.. .look at me" He whispered. Then in a firmer voice, "Look at me"

She raised her eyes and looked into his. Her face immediately softened as she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Does it bother you if people know?" He asked softly.

Her eyes going wide, "No!" She said urgently.

His face registering his relief, he leaned in closer, his face inches from hers, she felt his breath on her cheek. In a low, gravelly voice he said "You're mine Chloe O'Brian. Every part of you is mine. And I don't care who knows it"

Blushing fiercely, she felt a smile creep across her face as her eyes darted around the room. Taking in the curious faces of her coworkers, her face heated up more. Glancing back up to his face, she said "Okay" and smiled brightly.

His hand cupped her face, as his thumb brushed along her chin. Brushing his lips against hers, he said "I love you".

As his lips pressed against hers, she felt her body melt into his. Ignoring the gasps of shock spreading through-out the room, she brought her hand to his neck and wound her fingers tightly into his hair.

As he pulled back, he grinned and winked at her. Standing straight up, he took his hand in hers and said to the room "If no one has any objections, I'm taking my girl to dinner now".


End file.
